mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Pranks for the Memories
Pranks for the Memories is the twenty second episode of season two. Synopsis Jake believes that Adam is seizing the title as resident Prank Master General. Adam is soon involved in a prank war that he does not want to be part of. Plot TBA Characters Major Roles *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Principal Pixiefrog Minor Roles *Slips Python *Windsor Gorilla *Lupe Toucan *Mrs. Tusk *Mrs. Warthog *Mr. Hornbill *Mr. Mandrill *James Ant *Girl Fish *Henry Armadillo (Cameo) *Nerdy Crocodile (Cameo) *Janet Musk Ox (Cameo) *Leslie Lamb (Cameo) *Hazel Peacock (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Eddie Panther (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Gregory Lion (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Lacey Badger (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Kaku Tiger (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Lippy Zebra (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Donna Dorsal (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Endugu Elephant (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Joanie Ox (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Donald Deer (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Margaret Rhino (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Harry Hyena (Mentioned) *Bull Sharkowski (Mentioned) *Phineas Porpoise (Mentioned) Production Music * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair (title card) * Latin Holiday – Lee Jacobs (opening) * Elastic Tango – Otto Sieben (in the cafeteria) * Amusement #3 – Franco Micalizzi (Jake thinking of a school prank) * Jungle Baby – Hans Ehrlinger (Adam trips on a root) * Allegorie 1 – Pierre Arvay (an angry Jake on a bench) * The Black Bull Gallop – Dick Walter (Jake pitching his school pranks) * Jungle Baby – Hans Ehrlinger (Adam trips on a root again) * Potato Chips – Wade Denning (Jake’s failed whoopee cushion prank) * Amusement #2 – Franco Micalizzi (Jake messes with the school marquee) * The Circus – Manuel De Sica (Jake’s ultimate prank) * Latin Holiday – Lee Jacobs (the pile of nails) * Jungle Baby – Hans Ehrlinger (“Look! It’s Adam!”) * Bubba Dub Bossa – Robby Poitevin (ending) Trivia *The title is a pun on "Thanks for the Memories". *Jake Spidermonkey reveals to have a long history in pulling off classic school pranks, earning him the title of the school's "Prankmaster General". *Jake's previous pranks: **Flooding the gym with pudding. **Blasting the school mascot to the moon. **The thousand mink pillow fight. * Adam's unexpected pranks of today by accident. Making him a new Prank Master General. **Create oil spill by the Faculty Lounge. **Sudden fall pie splat on a principal. **Spray fire extinguisher uncontrollably in Chemistry. **Knock Jake off a ladder by the billboard. (Constantly posting "Jake Thinks School Stinks" with another term of "Jake Stinks".) **School building unboxed itself to show naked Adam. *Slips guessed Adam is the Prank Master General before Adam's own prank begins a few minutes later in the episode. *Windsor does an impression of Jake, making him the third of the pack to do an impression, after Jake (Up All Night), and Adam (Le Switcheroo). Unlike the previous two, his impression is not spot on, more as it is lazy and too much like his original voice. *The background character, who's the panther with the headgear's name is revealed to be Eddie. *Billboard Gags: "Jake thinks School Stinks", but changed to "Jake Stinks" because Adam crashed into Jake's ladder. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Jake Episodes Category:Adam Episodes